Lost Travelers
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: me and my friends are sucked up by a tornado and we land near a camp of the amnisea ridden cast of Jesus Christ Superstar- UK Arena Tour 2012.


**Lost Travelers**

It was a warm day in Waycross of 2012. I was in the process of looking for my aunt who had disappeared with her cast mates. After hours of searching, we found a camp of odd people. They were in costume. It didn't take long to figure out they were connected to the cast.

"Jesus how's Mary doing?" I asked.

"Not well, could you help her please?" Jesus (Ben) asked.

"Of course." I said. With that he led me to Mary's (Melanie C) tent. Once inside I looked her over. She was weak and thin. Her pregnant belly was her only healthy feature. The Asian flu had truly ravaged her. It was odd.

"Mary are you feeling better today?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't keep dinner down." She replied weakly.

"That's bad. Maybe we should try soup." I said.

"I'd like that." She said weakly, "Angel…"

"What did you say?" I asked hopefully.

"You're an angel. My voice is weak." She replied weakly. After a few minutes of conversation, I began to feed her. The first spoonful was hot. But after some blowing it was good to her. We continued like this taking breaks to drink. As she finished she rubbed the belly. She was full.

"How was that Mary?" I asked

"It was the best thing I've had in days. Thank you." She said weakly. After cleaning up I helped her up and we went outside. We walked slowly as she limped weakly. As we approached the campfire where the others where. I noticed something odd. Charlie was snuck up behind Judas (Tim). Slowly he slipped a fish into his pants. Seconds after, he began jumping around franticly. I began chuckling.

"That was funny." She chuckled weakly.  
"Couldn't have happened to a nicer person." I jeered sarcastically.

"What troubles you Judas?" Jesus asked.

"I got a bloody fish in me pants!" Judas (Tim) yelled.

"That was a good one." I said.

"I know I laughed so much, I feel sick." She said weakly. Suddenly she began to wretch. It was only a few minutes until she began to vomit. I saw blood. She was getting worse.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but its worse then before." She replied weakly. Suddenly Mary fell from her seat. She tried to get up but fell again. I helped her up. That's when saw it. She was getting weaker.

"Mary, are you alright?" Jesus asked.

"Yes just tired master." She said weakly.

"Ah I see, Janie can you take her back to the tent please?" He asked me.

"OF course." I said.

"Thank you." She said weakly as I helped her to the tent. With that I helped her to the tent. She seemed to go limp. She was weak. I put her down and covered her up. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

"Angel..." She said weakly trailed off sleeping.

"What did you say?" I asked sleepily. Shocked I froze. She was calling out for me. I don't know how it was possible but it was my aunt. I stood there thankful. Somehow unconsciously she remembers me.

"Aunt Mel I know you can't hear me, but if you can, fight this. Come back to us." I said whispering. Suddenly the peace of that moment was shattered. Charlie came in awash in sweat and shaking. He trembled and shuttered. Naturally I was worried. He seemed disturbed.

"The Romans are coming!" Charlie said.

"Whoa slow down Charlie." I said whispering.

"The Romans are coming." He said frantically. I turn back to Mary (Melanie).

"Mary, Mary, wake up." I said shaking her gently.

"Janie? What is it?" She mumbled weakly sleepily waking up.

"The romans are coming; we need to get out of here." I said.

"But I can't move well, I feel so weak." She said weakly. I helped her up and tired to move her, it took her a moment to get her legs under her. But I managed to steady her. Hearing hurried footsteps. In the distance we ripped opened the tent and went as fast as we could. We made it to a small clearing as her legs gave away. Unable to stand, I lent her my shoulder.

"Mary are you alright?" I asked.

"I can't go on. I'm so weak." She replied weakly. Sitting her down near a bush we watched. The soldiers came out invading camp quickly. Within minutes Jesus (Ben) was dragged out. Caiaphas (Pete) and Annas (Gerard) stepped forward and Caiaphas took Jesus into a grip, he hit him. Jesus fell with a thud.

"What is this why you have dragged us from our camp?" Jesus asked calmly.

"Jesus of Nazareth you are hereby charged with heresy and taken into the custody of Pilate." Caiaphas said.

"I've done so such thing. Who would accuse me of slandering my father's name?" Jesus asked.

"I would and I rebuke you false prophet. " Judas (Tim) said taking his place beside Caiaphas (Pete).

"We got to go save master." Mary said weakly.

"We can't. They'll catch you too." I said.

"We must take the chance." She added weakly. Seeing Mary's resolute expression I knew I couldn't refuse her. We made our way slowly back to camp. She and I were surrounded by priests as we reached the camp. Mary and I stood before Caiaphas (Pete). On shaking legs she protested our tormentor.

"Who are you? Another one of this man's disciples?" He asked.

"Yes I am for he is the son of God!" She spat weakly. Suddenly the priests encircled us. One lunged at us separating Mary from me. Within moments they grabbed her pulling her to her knees. Others held me back. We were hopeless.

"You believe that hieratic is god's child? What blasphemy." Caiaphas said.

"He is I have seen him heal the sick." Mary replied weakly.

"Have you? You claim this yet you are sickly? Don't sully my ears with your blasphemy scum." He snapped striking her in the face.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped struggling to get away from his underlings. I suddenly pulled away from them. Hurriedly I pushed them aside only to get captured again by new ones. One priest pushed me to the ground. I felt pressure on my back. His boot heal was on my back holding me down.

"Who are you to support a false prophet?" he asked.

"She's a sick pregnant woman." I began pointing to Mary's belly. "Please don't hurt her." She was shaking. Her tense body quivered as she tired to raise her head to face Caiaphas. She didn't have the strength. She made it half way but it only fell back down.

"See she can barely lift her head. Let her go." I said.

"She is his disciple and she'll be treated as such." Caiaphas said.

"No I must save master." She replied weakly. Suddenly they began to drag her weak form away. I couldn't let that happen. So I struck the roman holding Mary and hoisted her onto my shoulders. I hlped her along and she limped along side of me. Soon we had escaped to a nearby cave.

"We have to save him." She said

"We will I promise." I said. We sat in the cave until we heard them leave. On our way back to the camp, we noticed the footprints leading from the camp. At Mary's behest we followed them to a clearing. There we saw Judas (Tim) who was counting his money. I was furious.

"You killed him. You killed Master. Why?!" Mary screamed weakly

"I was bribed and I finally got noticed over you prostitute." Judas said. I wanted to hurt Judas (Tim. Unfortuantly I held Mary (Melanie) so I couldn't. I simply slapped him. It didn't happen as I wanted though thanks to Mary stopping me. She wasn't going to allow it.

"Don't hurt him; he's done enough to hurt himself." Mary said weakly to me.

"Yes listen to the prostitute." Judas spat.

"Bite your tongue betrayer." Mary snapped weakly. With that Judas ran. However we didn't give a chase. Instead we stayed and allowed Mary to rest. She was mad. I knew I needed to talk to her.

"Mary what's wrong?" I asked

"Judas is going to be what kills master and I can't help him." She said weakly.

"Don't give up." I said. Suddenly she began to retch. She vomited causing her to double over. Looking down I noticed something, there was blood in her vomit. She was bleeding internally.

"When did this start?" I asked

"Just now." She replied weakly. We followed Judas' trail back to a compound. We snuck and quickly found Jesus (Ben). He was bound to wood. They were set to crucify him. Suddenly Mary weakened.

"Mary is that you?" He asked.

"Yes Master." She said weakly. She recovered gripping his hand. He didn't struggle against his binds. Instead he stroked her hair. He seemed more worried about her. That's how I knew he wasn't going to free himself.

"Master what are you doing? We have to get you out." She said weakly.

"Don't waste your strength Mary. It's my destiny." He said. With that she lost it, she didn't move. She simply stayed with him. She gripped his hand hard as she could. With a roman approaching , I wanted to get her out. But she wouldn't move.

"Mary we need to go." I said.

"No Janie, you have to go, I'm staying." She said weakly.

"You can't they'll kill you." I said. I turned back to see a roman guard behind me. He suddenly grabbed Mary (Melanie). I simply backed away. She attempted to cling to Jesus (Ben). However he ripped her away. This made me furious.

"Ah the disciple returns to the master." He said.

"You will not hurt my master." She said weakly.


End file.
